convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kouma Kishima
Kouma Kishima is a character from the Tsukihime series, making his debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Kishima hails from the Tsukihime series which, like Fate/stay night, is set within the larger Type-Moon universe. Residing from a branch family of the Tohno family known as the Kishima, Kouma is considered like an ogre, an immensely powerful demon capable of destroying any who comes across him. When Shiki Tohno (then known as Shiki Nanaya) was just a child, Kouma was ordered by the head of the Tohno family, Makihisa Tohno, to wipe out the Nanaya family, a clan of demon hunters who stood in Makihisa's way. Doing as Tohno had ordered, Kishima was able to massacre the Nanaya clan with his power, including Shiki's father Kiri Nanaya, but spared the child, as Makihisa was amused that the child happened to share the same first name as his own biological son, known as "SHIKI Tohno." After the child had his memory wiped and was adopted into the Tohno family, Kouma subsequently disappeared, living in the wilderness by himself in hopes that his bloodline would disappear alongside him as well. Even though Shiki's memories had been wiped, traces of Kishima lingered within, appearing as a monster within the young man's nightmares. Pre-Convergence Though the real Kouma Kishima himself has never appeared within the Convergence Series, a "copy" of him was fabricated by Night of Wallachia utilizing his TATARI power, the copy's existence stemming from the fact that he existed within Shiki's nightmares. However, unlike most of the other "nightmares" materialized by Wallachia, and in turn, like the copy of Satsuki Yumizuka, the copy of Kishima did not obey Wallachia's will, essentially becoming self-aware, retaining all the memories of the original Kishima, as well as his personality. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Kishima appeared in the afterlife plot of the event, rescuing Illyasviel von Einzbern, Frank Castle, Robin Tact, and Minato Arisato from the clutches of Teitoku Kakine and his henchmen, who had led the group to believe he was working for Fiamma of the Right, when in reality, his allegiances were to Aleister Crowley, and providing a temporary shelter for them. With the hopes of understanding the human heart better, Kouma had engaged in a light, physical spar with Frank and Minato, believing that one's fists could communicate the heart better than words ever could, ascertaining that the two men had something that they deeply wished to protect with all of their being, among other observations. After the spar and some more rest, the group would be on their way again, in hopes of reuniting with the primary group. He would appear once again within the fourth chapter, watching the group from a distance as Shiki Tohno, brought along by Minato, Frank, and the others, had reunited with Satsuki Yumizuka, a copy of her at least, before disappearing before he would be able to be seen, musing that he would be meeting at least one of them again. The Life of Shiki Tohno Fifth Chapter - The Law of Shiki Tohno It is implied that after the defeat of Wallachia, and subsequently of Fiamma of the Right and Kirei Kotomine, Kishima's copy, just like Satsuki Yumizuka, continued to exist in the world under the belief that, like common ghosts, they continued to remain because there had been some unfinished business that needed to be fulfilled before they were able to pass on. He reemerges within the fifth chapter, shortly after Shiki Tohno abruptly leaves home in hopes of finding himself, appearing before Shiki's familiar, Len, and Minato Arisato, who had been assigned by Arcueid Brunestud to track Shiki down, landing the two of them into a forest where they would meet with Shiki, who had explained why he was unable to come back home. The next day, after spending a night in the forest, Minato and Len would awaken to find that the spirit of Kishima was nearby, while Shiki was gone for the moment, having gone looking for some food. The two of them exchanged words, before Shiki would return in a moment's notice, and the two of them would discuss their differences and their past, as it would turn out Kishima's reason for continuing to exist in this world, just like the spirit of Yumizuka, was that he wished to meet Shiki once again, and so he did. After giving Shiki some advice on what path he should choose in life, Kouma would leave, his purpose fulfilled, and as everyone would part ways, his being would begin to disappear, finally moving on from the world. Civil War Though never appearing within the main part of the story, the real Kouma Kishima appears in the second part of Shiki Tohno's epilogue. As Shiki and Len make their way back home after the end, Kouma appears between the two of them as they cut their way through a forest. As the first time the true Kouma had met Shiki in roughly a decade, he recollects memories of how he was back then, and expresses regret in the murder of Shiki's birth family. He asks Shiki to kill him in order to get his revenge, but Shiki refuses, stating that if he came to regret his actions, then he never should have done them. Coldly stating that they will not meet again, Shiki decides to leave Kishima with the guilt of the family's murder, though before he can walk away, Kishima stops Shiki one last time, stating that with his limited time left, he should cherish every moment he has, before disappearing once again as abruptly as he had appeared, disconnecting himself from society, just as he'd done so after murdering the Nanaya family. Character Relationships * Shiki Tohno - The protagonist of Tsukihime who debuted in The Ties That Bind. Back when Shiki was a child who went by his birth name, Shiki Nanaya, Kouma had been ordered by the head of the Tohno family to eradicate the Nanaya family, including Shiki's father Kiri Nanaya. This event, even by the time Shiki had become a young man, would affect the boy deeply, to the point where he was referred to by Shiki as a monster called "Crimson Red Vermilion." Gallery Kouma2.png|"Kouma Kishima" as he appears in Crimson Moon, The Life of Shiki Tohno, and CW. Kouma0.png|Kishima as the demon "Crimson Red Vermilion" in the nightmares of Shiki Tohno. Trivia * Though the majority of this page refers to the "illusion" of Kouma Kishima, conjured by the Night of Wallachia, the one that appears in Civil War is the true Kishima. * Along with Aoko Aozaki and Bazett Fraga McRemitz, as well as Kirei Kotomine and Kiritsugu Emiya in their prime, Kishima is considered one of the few humans (or in this case, human hybrids) strong enough to fight low-level Servants of Type-Moon. Compared to the others listed, it is believed that Kishima is overall the strongest out of all of them, save for perhaps Aozaki. * In the original draft of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, he was initially intended to be one of the final bosses, along with Kirei Kotomine, Fiamma of the Right, and the mind-controlled Saber, but was removed due to time constraints. Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Civil War